Dangantale
by Lola McLain
Summary: What if Frisk wasn't the main character of undertale? What if Makoto holds more secrets then his classmates realize? Will Makoto overcome his insecurities and make the right decision? Undertale crossover. School life au.
1. Chapter 1 (08-04 08:47:59)

I do not own Danganronpa or Undertale

_Once upon a time.. Monsters and Humans lived in harmony... But both sides got greedy over whom has the most power.. this unfornately caused a war and drift between humans and monsters..._

It all happened so fast... It wasn't supposed to end like this.. But... As long as she's happy..

\--

"Makoto! What's wrong?", Aoi said.

Thw situation was this.. Class 78 were having lunch when all of a sudden, Makoto Naegi falls to his knees holding his heart as if he was having a heart attack.

Makoto Naegi is an average looking teenage boy with hid generic brown hair and grass green eyes. The only thing that makes Makoto noteworthy is his optimism isn't like any other but for now on let's call that **DETERMINATION**. Back to the situation, Makoto was having what looked like a heart attack in the lunchroom and the first four responders were: Kyouko Kirigiri, Sakura Oogami, Aoi Asahina and Kaede Akamatsu. Kyouko was the first to react by laying Makoto on his back and began giving him CPR while, Aoi and Kaede made quick work of preserving the area from prying eyes and calmed down the other students who were very fond of Makoto basically the entire school. Makoto was always making sure that everyone was happy even if some of the missions he does is at times.. questionable. So to see precious Makoto huffing and puffing for air along with shaking was honesly terrifying..When the ambulance came everyone was shaken.

...

The Naegi residence

Makoto was at home in bed, trying ro rest from the visit to the hospital, He was given medicine in case if another heart attack happen again. Naegi knew that not once in his life did he ever suffer from a heart attack.. He knows he has been injured in the weirest of situations but never an heart attack.. It had to be **them**.

He promptly interupted from his thoughts with a knock on the door.

'Come in' Makoto called out to whoever was behind the door.

One after another his classmates and close friends pile in to the room desperate to see how their friend is doing.

"Ah! Makoto-chan are you ok?" Hiyoko was the first to see and greet him. Hiyoko is a third-year because of her appearance as a little child along with her childish acts but under all that cuteness is a sadistic little bitch. Soon after Hiyoko greeted the little Luckster everyone wasted no time gathering around to either lecture, comfort or cry about how worried they were..but something was off about Makoto.

Makoto would usually apologize and comfort them about their worried for him but he was just staring into nothingness. The classmates shared eye contact before asking what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Makoto?" Kyouko asked. Kyouko is a beautiful girl with long purple longs of silky hair and a gaze so cold you'll freeze. After she had asked the question Makoto was pulled from his day dreaming and turned to her and said..

"I'm going to die in less than a month" After he utter those words from his mouth, The entire room was silent and it felt like everyone brain turned into static. The kind of static where if felt like you were hearing something wrong.

"...**You're joking right**?", The first one to break the dreadi g silence was Mondo. He didn't believe it one second that Makoto was going to... be gone, perish.

"**This is some cruel joke... right?" **Mondo was getting desperate now.. Mondo will never admit it but he found himself attracted to Makoto.. He always gave him a sense of hope that he can get over the shame and guilt of his brother's death along with the fact that Mondo is super gay for the sunshine luckster. Makoto didn't bother to answer as he turn his head and bursted into tears.

All the classmates immediately went to comfort Makoto while some were crying to themselves. The class sat like that for most of the evening.

**\--''''--**

**Quaarus thank you for the follow and I know it was confusing so hang in there with me.**

**I hope every likes this fanfic and will show it the love like the others got because I have been planning on doing this for the longest of times. If there any spelling errors please let me know.. Lola Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Danganronpa or Undertale

**_Chapter 2_**

**_It's almost time...Just 2 weeks._**

Naegi Resident (Makoto PoV)

After the classes composed themselves the questions came.

"What exactly do you mean"Least then a month?", My upperclassmen Sonia Nevermind. She is the Ultimate Princess. Physical:She has blond, silky hair and piercing blue eyes and the voice that has you bowing to her every need.

'It means I have 2 weeks to live' I said. I didn't want to believe it.. or talk about it I just wanted to be left alone but these people care about me... But most of it is a lie.

I need to tell them everything..

I need to make them known. And with my resolve I begin to gather everyone's attention.

'Guys' I tried the first time but everyone is talking amongst themselves no doubt about the last 2 weeks I have with them. I try again but this time with her assistence.

'**Guys**'. That caught their attention when Murkuro and Sakura get into fighting stance.

"Eh? What's wrong with you two?" Leon Kuwata exclaimed. Leon Kuwata is the Ultimate Baseball Player. The two skilled fighters explain their thoughts.

"I'm sensing some off with Makoto.. It's like a different him..." Mukuro said. Jinko immediately made her comment known, "Oh! Like how you aren't sitting on his d--" Junko was further censored by her blushing older sister. I taken the distraction as a gateway to speak.

"I kept alot of secrets from you guys and seeing the circumstances... I'm going tell them all.. I was interupted by Junko, "Oh please spare me the "I'm dying here's the Will" Because we are going make thes--

"Listen to me! I have been lying to you for a long time now! I was this time interupted by Togami, He is an asshole.. that's it. "Makoto... You couldn't even look me in the eye when I asked you where my glasses dissapeared to.. What makes you think _you_ of all people could keep a secret?" Welp.. Talking isn't going to work, let's show them what they are working with... And with that I put up the peace sign..and promptly put them directly into my eye.

"What the-" (Mondo)

"Ew! Makoto-chan!" (Hiyoko)

"He's taking out his eyes!!!" (Yasuhiro)

After I put my fingers into my eye the results were--

"..Green eye-contacts?" Kyouko said in confusion. I nodded my head and fully open my eyes so they could see my true eye color.. Blood red.. as red as Peko's.

To say they were surprised is an understatement.

Peko Pekoyama POV

I knew those eyes instantly when Makoto opened them fully.. I was surprised to say the least.. Makoto was like me but he was so..so damn innocent he couldn't have become an.. killer at all. I bet that's how he gets the advantage they underestimate him as a normal, plain boy but he is far from it...

Mukuro Ikusaba POV

Red eyes... Blood red...He looks so...HOT! Calm down Ikusaba..Calm down. But the fact that he hid such beautifully captivating eyes is beyond me.

Makoto's point of view

Everyone was reacting differently; Many were surprised and others were dumbfounded (Togami, Kyouko, Fugihiko,Sakura, Shuichi, Kirumi, basically all the smart people) While others were drooling(Sayaka, Murkuro,Kaede,Junko and Mondo) what's going through their minds Makoto doesn't want to walk the area yet.

"Also, My name is Makoto Dremurr. Not Makoto Naegi." I knew I was hitting them with so much but I had no time to waste with their gasps or any reaction really.

"I don't have time to waste.. So I'll tell you the story through a movie of sorts..."And with that I take my shirt off (ignoring Murkuro literally passing out and Mondo excusing himself to the bathroom) and gently pulled out his soul.

"What the hell is that?!" Junko and Sayaka screamed. I answered quickly because I was starting to lose my vision. Basically with me being in the real world with humans magic is majorly dullied and keeping my soul out would require me to fall asleep..

"Look. This is my soul.. don't touch or I'll die immediately.. Now I need to show you this because it's basically my past and future at the same time. Treat this as my life through movie and any questions... will...be...ans...wered..by..**her. **I was losing consciousness... I just hope **she **don't hurt them to much...

**Well here you guys go a prologue to a long awaited fanfic..All right shoutouts!****Blue trooper: Thank you for ths reviews****Ms.stimpson: I really appreciate the follow because I have been waiting for so long to complete my plans!!****Keep being awesome and I will bring my A-game.. Also, Try and solve the mysteries behind Makoto's "illness" and maybe I'll add you to the story****LOLA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Danganronpa or Undertale

**Hey! So I was reading the reviews and I want to clarify some things..Magician Naegi: I agree with your review and I'll explain why Peko's and Mukuro's actions along with their thoughts** **in my next chapter...It might have something to with Makoto ;)**

**_Chapte_****_r 3_**

_...And with that he's sleep..hmm I guess its up to me to tell them..hm? Oh! I see I have an audience Beyond the screen. Well listen up because you hold the fate of this story. Now let's get back to these fools.._

**_"..." _**A ghostlike creature appeared after Makoto went to sleep. This left his SOUL out in the open shining bright red with his classmates debating whether or not to touch the heart.

Hajime Hinata; Brown hair and brown irises, very plain looking but his snarky remarks makes you think otherwise. He debates that they shouldn't touch the heart.

Hajime: Didn't you hear what he JUST said?! If you touch that heart he will die!"

He was befuddled how willing they were to kill Makoto. At his refusal Junko, Mukuro and Sayaka counter-argued.

Junko:"If we touch the heart.. We can put him out his misery."

Sayaka:"Think about Makoto... Would he want to live the next two weeks.. knowing of his impending doom..

Mukuro: "Besides...It will make this meeting more respectable for Makoto to take him out before anyone realizes..."

**_I better make my appearence soon or else..Mako will die by the hands of his stupid friends. _**When Junko tried to touch the heart there was a blinding light anda creature stood his place with a knife aimed at Junko's esphogus. He looked exactly like Makoto but with circular blush around his cheeks.

**_"Hold it there sweety.. Don't go touching things where you don't belong._** And with that he drop his stance and Junko was allowed to back up with thse classmates.

Sakura then spoke up, "..Who are you? You look like Makoto..but there's something off with you..I sensed it before." This caused the Makoto-looked alike to smile.. but it was nothing to the hearty,Warm and Cute smile the class was used to..

**_"My name is Chara...Dremurr. And I'm a ghost from decades ago.. so. in a way, I'm Makoto's older brother. _**And after his introduction, Hagakure's intial reactions is to rub it in everyone's faces. But other than that Makoto's classmates were dumbfounded..First, Makoto annouces that he's dying soon and that the Makoto they thought they knew was a fluke apparently. Second, A soul or to them a heart is floating from their friend's chest and a ghost to acompany it. The room was silent trying to process all that is happening until Byakuya Togami broke it.

"_What the aboslute hell! Did Makoto sign himself for now?!" _This angered Chara because he put his "scary/murdering" face on and exclaimed.

"**_Hey! Asshole! We--I never asked to be born! And bless Makoto's heart for dealing for pyschotic nutjobs like me! Besides he trusted me to PROTECT YOU from people like me!...So I will honor his wishs and tell you a story of a precious child in a cruel and unforgiving world." _**The class was silent after Chara's outburst. Mostly because of how terrifying.. he was nothing like the Makoto they knew but nevertheless listened to the ghoul.

**_*sigh*" I miss Makoto already. Anyway..._**

"**_It was 11 years ago when it all started..._**

_The Soul begins to play back a memory like a hologram of sorts and it showed two kids. _The children strike everyone in the room with familarity.. until they realised that it was..

Everyone: "Makoto and Komaru!" They were also striken with how young they looked until it clicked. Aoi Asahina was the one to question.

"So...This happened when Makoto was four years old? Komaru had to be around..

"Two...I was two years old." Everyone turned to the door where Makoto's sister, Komaru stood. Everyone wanted to ask questions but, it would be better to watch and ask later.

_The two children were running up a hill with Komaru pulling on Makoto's hand._

**_"Come on, Mako. I want to see Mt.Ebott._**

"Wait a second. Mt.Ebott?" Everyone turned to their lowerclassmen, Korekiyo Shingjui, the Ultimate Anthopologist. "Mt.Ebott is a mountain that any who venture there never come back..So why would the two of you venture up there?" His question cause the classmates to look at Komaru.

"I was an idiot okay?! The kids wouldn't stop bullying me so I tried to act tough and venture towards the folklure that was Mt.Ebott..but Makoto refused for me to go alone..He's protective like that..Just watch for yourselves_._

_**"Be careful, Komaru." **But Komaru wasn't paying attention and kept running not noticing that she was running towards a giant hole. Makoto saw this an ran trying to stop Komaru from running and falling into the hole. Komaru stopped running and turned to her brother._

_"_**See? I'm perfec-- **_She was cut off when some dirt under her shoe caved into the hole causing Komaru to fall back into the hole. When Komaru thought she was going to die..she felt someone grab her hand and pull with full strength._ She looked up and saw..

Everyone: **"Makoto!"** They saw Makoto pulling up Komaru with most or probably all his strength. And it was working, Komaru was steadily gaining more and more ground to put her feet on and was almost safe...Until everyone remembered Makoto's ultimate "luck" they felt their hearts drop.

Komaru was gaining more and more ground when her grip slips and Makoto reaches out and grabs her hands harsher but Komaru's hand continue to slip. This causes Komaru to loose her cool. Trying to calm Komaru's nerves he starts soothing her.

**"Komaru, It's okay alright? I'm right here and I'm not going to let you go.. ever. **But as he said that her grip is getting hard to keep up with...**"MAKOTO! MY ARM IS HURTING!" **This causes Makoto to grab Komaru's hands and swing her so hard she lands on grass with a "oof". When Komaru recovers she laughs in joy of getting out a dangerous sitution and turns to her brother...

...

...

...

**BUT HE WASN'T THERE.**

**Welp that's all I got because I don't want to spoil much...Did anyone guess the plot device of Makoto's "illness". I'll give a hint to the person that has the most correct.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Danganronpa or Undertale

**Hey! So I ****know I'm taking a damn vacation trying to sort out all these fanfictions. But that changes today... I also reread over my fanfics, and noticed hella errors.**

**_BUT He wasn't there.._**

**_This caused Komaru to look all over the place for her brother. Minutes turned to hours. Tears were filling her eyes as she realizes that she lost her only family._**

Kaede was very close to the Naegi's. Kaede is the ultimate pianist with long blonde hair, pink vest and skirt decored with musical notes ,and this cute musical note hair pin. She met them when playing piano in the park, they kept complimenting her and coming back to hear her play piano. She also knew about their parents, she was the first and only person to know of their parents...

Miko and Akatashi Naegi were killed in a hit and run, around the time Makoto was only three at the time and Komaru was one learning how to walk. It forced Makoto to grow faster to protect Komaru. So looking at the movie that was Makoto's life and knowing the background of Komaru's naivee and Makoto's protective nature, was heart-breaking.

The soul begins to turn color. It turns from red to purple. Chara floats over to the soul to check the condition then floats over to Makoto's body.

sighs* "Makoto here is experiencing a fever dream. "No pun intended." The soul then caused the students to observe the different colors: Purple, dark blue,orange,yellow, and cyan blue. Each color showed a name. But the most surprising is the moody red that dripped down like blood followed by a bone-chilling laugh that terrified students to no end there was also an name:Chara. The students turned to look at Chara who was not- bothered by the scary representation of himself. Chara grinned and began to float, "Yeah. I'm scary big whoop moving along". The smarties of each class knew better then to disregard what Chara's colors were..

"Who are you? And tell me the truth this time." Shuichi annouced. Shuichi Saihara is the Ultimate Detective of the 79th class. He knows that something was off with the "ghost". Especially since Makoto's soul is pure red like Chara's. Chara looked at Shuichi and smiled, "You know what I like about you detectives (This caused Kyouko to step closer ) is that You can manipulate others with the truth. Chara's smile was slowly becoming more and more sinister. His smile went from normal to red then black with ooze dripping from his mouth. His eyes were already bloody red but it still sent shivers through the classmates backs.

"...Chara." The classmates turned to see Makoto sitting up with his chest open to see the soul turning red again. Chara's eyes widen before turning more human.

"I'm sorry Chara, I know how much you hated humans and I still asked you the impossible.." Chara tched.

"Oi, Oi. Don't say impossible, I just hate when humans get ahead of themselves." I couldn't help but, chuckle at that..

"Yeah. Humans do get ahead of themselves but, that's why we are here. To save them from themselves and possibly bring her back." Makoto said.

Makoto point of view

I turned to my classmates with my red tinted eyes. "I understand that you don't trust Chara, but believe me when I say this Chara is my best bet on getting better." I knew this wasn't easy for them to digest at all. One minute your friend is fine, next he's telling you he is a monster who have bright glowing hearts in his body. Peko came up to my bed-stand to ask me something.

"Makoto... Do you know what DETERMINATION is?" I wasn't surprised that Peko would know about DETERMINATION because her gang members were researching souls that have immense power to gain advantage in their "games".

I smirk at her.'' Of course, Peko-Senpai. Because you and I share the same type of soul matter." Togami seemed to not liked being left out.

"What the hell are you two are talking about?" He seemed stressed and the class were confused.

"Listen up because I will not repeat myself. Everyone is different right? Well inside us now are different varieties of souls, Souls are what make us different or unique to everyone else. Well it also has a range of DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION is exactly how it's sounds: it shows how far someone is willing to go to get what they want.1  
It's an immense power that only few have along with have the drive to handle it without it killing you in less than a day. " After I said that I pull out my soul, and hold it out for them to see but, not enough for them to touch.

"Me and Pekoyama here have red souls, this means we have the most DETERMINATION compared to the rest. " Kaede raises her hand.. I guess that's how she want to ask a question?  
"What's up Kaede?  
''Well... Can you show us our souls? It's not that I don't believe you it's just- I cut her off because I understand what's she is trying to say.

"Yeah. Give me a second.. I close my eyes and go through my memories of Sans talking about the different levels of DETERMINATION.  
Once I see the chart, I show the classes the chart and command my souls to call the souls. The classes marvel at the different color around the room along with their our souls.

Meanwhile in the Underground

**"...welp. it seems we need to make our move soon or the kid won't make it.. i'm not envious of his position being around humans who will soon if not already has been corrupted by Junko Enoshima.**

**"BE POSITVE ,BROTHER I HAVE FULL FAITH THAT CHARA AND MAKOTO CAN SAVE HUMANITY.. IF NOT, WE ALWAYS WITH HAVE THE UNDERGROUND."**

Sans didn't have the heart to tell his brother that his brother was trembling. Nor did he have the heart to explain that once Humanity goes bonkers ...

MONSTER WILL DUST.


End file.
